No te vayas de mi lado
by Yume No Hoshi
Summary: ¿Qué pensarías si te separaran de la persona que más amas? ¿Cómo reaccionarias que se fuera ese mismo día? ¿Dejarías que se fueran? ¿O harías lo que fuera para que no te olvidara? Mal resumen . .' RinXLen One-shot


Oh si babies! xDD Un fic de Rin y Len SDFGHJKL! Le puse T por lenguage xDD ya saben, soy una pelada :333

_**ADVERTENCIA: LIME A CASI FINALES DE LA HISTORIA! **_

Jejeje este Oneshot es una prueba, si recibo buenas críticas, publicaré un lime de SakuXSyao xD sólo si le va bien a esta historia (porque soy una asco escribiendo lemons xDD)

_DISCLAMER: Nada (lamentablemente) es mío, cada Vocaloid a su respectiva empresa _

Aqui vamos :333

* * *

Era una linda mañana en la casa de los Vocaloid's. Meiko estaba borracha mientras le gritaba a Kaito quien comía helado, Miku más que comer, tragaba puerros hasta morir, Luka leía un libro y comía un sándwich de atún, Gakupo comía berenjenas mientras espiaba a Luka. Todo parecía normal y tranquilo. O al menos eso parecía

-Oye Rin- dijo un chico de cabellos rubios vestido con un traje estilo marinerito color amarillo con negro quien bajaba las escaleras un tanto apresurado.

-¿Qué sucede Len?- preguntó la nombrada Rin al escuchar a su "Gemelo" hablarle, quien vestía similar al chico.

A decir verdad, ellos se consideran reflejos de sí mismo que gemelos, ya que normalmente los gemelos nacen de diferente sexo, normalmente. Aunque para la mayoría de sus fanáticos no eran más que sólo gemelos por el apellido y el parecido físico.

-El Maestro nos quiere ver en su oficina en 1 hora- le contestó Len un tanto extrañado

-¿Sabes para qué?- preguntó la rubia a su "hermano" menor

-No pero de hecho Gumi está hablando con él- respondió señalando la puerta en donde estaba la oficina del maestro

Al terminar esa frase, la nombrada Gumi salió disparada a los brazos de Miku mientras sollozaba incontrolablemente llamando la atención de los demás Vocaloids.

-Whoa Gumi, ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué lloras?- preguntó la chica de cabellos azul marino a la chica peli-verde

-E-el maestro me di-dijo que si no me esfue-fuerzo más, ¡ME DESPIDE!- mencionó la peli-verde sollozando mientras que los demás presentes se quedaban atónitos por aquella noticia.

Todo estaba en completo silencio a excepción de los sollozos de Gumi. Todos estabas sin palabras por la actitud de su maestro, quien se comportaba de una manera más amable, en lo que cabe de la palabra. Len comenzó a sentir como todo le daba vueltas mientras comenzaba a toser, tratando de no llamar la atención de los demás, decidió cubrirse la boca con sus manos.

-Len ¿Te encuentras bien?- cuestionó la chica rubia a Len mientras colocaba su mano en el hombre del chico. Len, al sentir el contacto de la mano de Rin sobre su hombro, se estremeció

-¿Eh?, A si Rin, no te preocupes-

-CV-02 Kagamine Len, ven a mi oficina, ahora- demandó el Maestro interrumpiendo la plática de los Kagamine

-¿El Maestro sólo llamando a Len?- preguntó Luka mientras cerraba su libro y se disponía a entrar a la plática.

'Pensé que nos llamaría a los dos' pensó la chica rubia

-Len, ¿Qué hiciste para ganarte la sentencia de ir a ver al maestro?- bromeó Kaito al intentar romper esa incómoda atmósfera

-BaKaito, ¡Deja de decir tonterías!, ¿No vez que algo realmente serio está pasando para que el maestro cite a 2 de nosotros en un día? ¡A la próxima guárdate tus estúpidos comentarios!- explotó Meiko. Ella realmente se preocupaba por los demás Vocaloids menores, ya que ella los considera sus hermanos pequeños

-Bueno, será mejor que ya me vaya, gracias Meiko por preocuparte- dijo Len mientras gentilmente apartaba la mano de Rin de su hombro y se disponía a ir con el Maestro.

-¡Espera Len!-

-¿Qué sucede Rin?-

-Tal vez deba ir contigo, digo, para ver que el maestro no te haga nada malo- le trató de convencer Rin mientras sus mejillas se coloreaban de un ligero tono carmesí

-No es por nada Rin, pero será mejor que yo vaya sólo- aseguró –Además es algo que el maestro y yo tenemos que arreglar- sentenció Len de manera fría y áspera liberándose del agarre de Rin y caminó directo a la oficina del Maestro.

Rin con la mirada perpleja vio como Len se marchaba, decidió ir a la cocina y tratar de asimilar el comportamiento de Len últimamente.

**RIN P.O.V**

-¿Pero qué raros le pasa a ese idiota?- bufé molesta mientras caminaba hacia la cocina. ¿Qué le pasaba a Len últimamente? Desde que el Maestro nos asignó canciones separadas o duetos no muy comunes en nosotros, ha estado actuando muy raro.

Bien, ese comportamiento empezó desde que intentamos hacer un cover de "Spinal Fluid Explotion Girl" (*) original de Gumi y Miku como hace una semana, pero el Maestro decidió que cada quien grabaría por su lado porque _'Se distraen demasiado e interrumpiendo el ensayo' _y pues, nos separaron.

Otro ejemplo: La última canción que grabamos fue de Nem-sama, llamada "Meruhen Kareshi To Meruhen Kanojo"(**) y Len…pues, se lo tomó muy enserio. Revisaba mis llamadas, mensajes, mi correo de voz, mis e-mails, TODO; nunca lo creía tan celoso.

Después todo se puso peor; Len se la pasaba horas el nuestro cuarto mientras tocaba canciones tristes como "Kanashimi No Nami ni Oboeru" (***) de Neru-sama.

Todo el mundo se preocupó y le contamos al Maestro; desde ese día Len parece otra persona.

-¿Qué tanto piensas Rin-chan?- preguntó Meiko sacándome totalmente de mis pensamientos. Al voltear a verla, pude ver la preocupación en sus ojos.

-Ah nada Meiko-chan- mentí – es sólo que...

-Te preocupas por Len-kun, ¿cierto?- contestó cruzando sus brazos con una mirada mezclada entre picardía y cuestionamiento. No podía mentirle, Meiko sabría que le estoy mintiendo si lo niego. –No- que tonta fui al negarle. Sabía que algo malo me iba a decir, suele pasar.

-Oh bueno- contestó despreocupadamente, oh no- Entonces, si no te importa tu **hermano**, le diré a **Akita-san** que venga **animarlo**, ¿Qué te parece?- me preguntó sacando su celular, supongo que llamaba a Neru, o _iba_. Tomé su celular lo más rápido que pude de su mano, aventándolo al sillón individual al lado mío – .Atrebas.- contesté de manera sombría

Ok, creo que me pase un poco al ver como se ponía pálida del tono de voz que usé y corría gritando "Ah auxilio, Rin-chan anda de malas, ¡Huyan!" hacia donde los demás estaban.

Bufé una vez más

No soportaba ver a los demás molestándome, no soportaba comportarme así, _no me soportaba a mí misma_.

Miré un momento la extensa cocina que teníamos y localicé mi obsesión: una naranja. Cómo me hacía falta una, la tome para poder pelarla y observé una banana.

Len.

Un momento, Len ya tuvo que haber salido de la oficina del maestro. Tomé la banana y la naranja y caminé directo al pasillo, iba a paso 'normal' para no llamar la atención de todos y poder recibir a Len antes que nadie.

Al llegar, pude ver a Len saliendo apenas, 'vamos Rin tu puedes' me auto motivé

**Len P.O.V**

¿Cómo voy a decírselo? ¿Cómo decirle que yo en poco tiempo…?

-¡Len!- la escuché, con su linda voz. Tengo que decirle, es mejor que el Maestro por aburrimiento lo cuente sin pena alguna.

-Ah Rin, hola- dice con una terrible sonrisa falsa.

-Len, ¿Ý esa cara, sucedió algo malo?-

Mierda

-Yo…-

-Mira, te traje una banana- me la entregó, se veía deliciosa.

-Gracias Rin- la tomé –Pero hay algo importante que tengo que decirte, mira yo…- no sabía cómo decirlo, no quería que esa bella sonrisa se opacara por mi culpa, por mi descuido.

-Kagamine Len-

Salvado por la campana, o eso creo

-Si Maestro-

-Necesito que vayas al estudio y ensayes, ahora-

Bufé, ¿Qué no puedo descansar después de todo ese drama dentro de su oficina? Bueno, sólo si eso me da más tiempo de procesar todas mis palabras, está bien.

-Espera Len- me detuvo, esto es malo. Al menos para mí. -¿Pu-puedo ir contigo?- preguntó sonrojada, espera ¡¿SONROJADA?! ¿Eso era buena señal o sólo mi imaginación?

-Sí, está bien- respondí frío, no pude evitarlo. El sólo saber que en poco tiempo ya no estaré a su lado, sabiendo que es por mi culpa, me deprime

Caminamos detrás del Maestro directo al estudio, llegando entre al cuarto de grabación y me coloqué los audífonos. –Muy bien Kagamine, quiero que elijas la canción que quieras, sólo _exprésate_- 'Expresarme' ¿De qué me va a servir? Bah, no quería discutir y elegí la única canción que se vino a la mente.

El piano comenzó junto con la guitarra y la batería.

"_**Las numerosas mentiras **_

_**Se oscurecen. **_

_**Mis pulmones cada día me asfixian más**_

_**¿Qué tal si los cortas por fuera para mí?"**_

Ya sé, una canción Yandere, pero de romance no quiero ni saber

"_**Siempre dices **_

_**esperar el mañana, más**_

_**No veo en tu mirada felicidad**_

_**No me sonrías con tus sombríos ojos."**_

La miré un momento, y luego hacia sus manos, que ya no sostenían su fruta favorita y mostraban como ella estaba nerviosa al acariciarlas sin parar. Se veían tan suaves y tersas.

Comenzó la siguiente estrofa

"_**Y sin embargo,**_

_**Aquellas manos**_

_**No quiero y ni pienso **_

_**dejarlas ir nunca más…**_

_**「 **__**¿Estará bien si yo te asesino? **__**」**_

_**Digamos, finalmente**_

_**Ahora tu belleza se profanará**_

_**Tal vez, yo te debería acabar **_

_**Mientras estés así tan linda y hermosa**_

_**Y el cristal que **_

_**Se refleja en tus pestañas**_

_**Muestra en mí, tu mundo inverso**_

_**Yo quisiera encerrarte ya junto a mí**_

_**Por siempre en nuestra "Eternidad"** _(****)

-Muy bien, muy bien, ahora canta que algo que no espante a tu hermana ¿Quieres?- Interrumpió el Maestro –**No** somos hermanos Maestro- Oí como la débil voz de Rin le respondía al Maestro, lo cual me sorprendió. –Como sea, si **tú **cantas y me haces ganar dinero, no me importa su relación- Respondió avaramente- De todas formas, ¿Por qué te preocupas Rin? Len muy pronto ya no va estar a tu lado.-

Maldito

**RIN P.O.V**

¿Ya no va estar…a mi lado?

-¿A qué se refiere Maestro?- pregunte intrigada. Vi cómo Len salía del cuarto de grabación pálido por el comentario.

-Oh, por lo visto Len no te ha dicho algo, bueno, mejor los dejaré solos- el Maestro dijo mientras se marchaba –O y Len, cuando acabes, quiero que vayas al cuarto de reciclaje-

¿Cuándo acabe?, ¿Cuarto de reciclaje? ¿Len….?

Cuando el Maestro salió del cuarto, volteé a ver a Len. Estaba pálido y con la tristeza escrita en la cara, sentí su mano acariciar mi mejilla- Rin, yo…- susurró mientras poco a apoco su voz se quebraba, me preocupe.

-Len, ¿A qué se refiere el Maestro?- pregunté una vez más con angustia. Len acercó su cuerpo al mío y me abrazó, era un abrazo lleno de sentimientos mezclados, iba a decir algo pero…

-Rin, el Maestro me despidió- respondió. Mi corazón se detuvo por unos instantes, sentí como si una navaja lo atravesaba. –Me van a eliminar y me van a remplazar-

Sentí cómo lágrimas ,que no sabía desde cuando las había retenido, se escapaban de mis ojos que se abrieron platos y un nudo se formaba en mi garganta -¿Cuándo?- logré decir con voz quebrada –Hoy- Lo abracé y sollocé con fuerza – ¿Desde cuándo lo sabías?- pregunté temiendo la respuesta –Hace dos semanas-

¡¿Lo sabía hace dos semanas y no me dijo?!

Me separé bruscamente de él con la cabeza agachada y con unas ganas increíbles de llorar –Rin, por favor escúchame- escuché a Len susurrando, levantó mi mirada con su mano, obligándome a verlo a los ojos.

Estaban llorosos, rojos e hinchados. Su mirada me mataba por dentro, nunca lo había visto. Un nudo más grande se formó en mi garganta al ver que más lágrimas se escapaban de sus ojos.

-¿Por qué…?- susurré -¿Por qué sólo te hiso esto a ti?- pregunté mientras nos veíamos a los ojos. –Porque…- Desvió su mirada de la mía –Yo sólo soy un reflejo Rin, soy **tú** reflejo- respondió de una manera distante y fría. -¿Y eso que tiene que ver? Eso jamás causó problemas estos últimos años ¿¡Por qué ahora sí?!- respondí de forma alta. Más lágrimas escapaban de mis ojos, no pude evitarlo.

Len siempre fue considerado _mí_ reflejo, ya que yo fui creada _primero_, pero, Len jamás fue despreciado o eso pensé. Al lograr que me viera una vez más sólo logre que se enojara más.

-Sabes que, ya me voy- me contestó y se marchó sin más -¿Qué? Len ¿A dónde vas?- contesté igualmente saliendo del cuarto de grabación –Ya acabé con esto, me voy al cuarto de reciclaje-

No, no debía permitir que Len se fuera de mi lado, simplemente no podía permitirlo. Caminé lo más rápido que pude para poder alcanzarlo.

-¿Cómo vas a dejar que ese loco te borre Len?- pregunté un tanto falta de aire

-Pues, es muy sencillo- respondió y volteó de manera que él y yo quedamos frente a frente con los ojos aun rojizos –Porque, ya no quería ser una sombra, quería ser yo mismo, por mi cuenta- declaró –Y fue lo que le dije al maestro, fue por eso que nos separaron, por mí-

Slap.

Se oyó es seco sonido de mi mano contra su mejilla derecha. Nadie respondió después de eso. Más lágrimas se aproximaron a mis ojos

Rio. Len se estaba burlando, me enfurecí aún más.

-¿Te parece divertido el que nos separen después de tanto tiempo estar juntos Len?- pregunté aun cuando el fuerte nudo en mi garganta me lo intentaba impedir

-No- Musitó –Sólo que…- Colocó su mano en mi mejilla –Mi princesa nunca va cambiar-

¿Qué?

Aparté su mano de mi mejilla con brusquedad, ¡¿Pero qué carajo le pasa?! Primero dice que lo despidieron, luego me reclama de que siempre soy el soy el centro de atención y, ¡ahora me llama princesa! Y a mí me dicen Tsundere

Me miró con curiosidad al tener una discusión conmigo misma por tratar de entender todo esto. Aunque le pareció gracioso, ya que no pude evitar escuchar una risita escapar de sus labios.

-¡¿Me puedes decir qué carajo pasa y por qué de la nada me tratas como siempre después de enojarte y llorar conmigo descontroladamente?!- Ok estaba bastante desesperada que no medí mis palabras

-Porque lo hago para no preocuparte- declaró -¿O qué, quisieras que te dijera "Ah Rin me despidieron ya me voy" así nada más?- Oh, tenía un punto a su favor –Sólo quiero que no me olvides- dijo con la cabeza agachada –Solo hice ese drama para que no te olvidaras de quien era Rin-

No pude más, Len se preocupaba demasiado por mí que no pude evitarlo, lo besé. Sentí como sus cálidos labios juntos los míos se sincronizaban al paso del tiempo, me besó de vuelta.

Un tierno primer beso para ambos fue lo que realmente necesitaba. Len posó sus manos en mis caberas y yo las mías alrededor de su cuello, no quería que este momento acabara, pero la falta de oxígeno se hizo presente.

Estúpido oxígeno, siempre arruina los mejores momentos.

-Esto realmente necesitaba para no poder olvidarte Len- le susurré con un tono un tanto sensual -Oh Rin, yo puedo hacer más que eso- respondió igualmente con un susurro, diablos, el realmente sabe cómo ponerme nerviosa.

Nuestros labios se unieron una vez más en un beso con mucho deseo, sentí como Len mordía levemente mi labio inferior para otorgarle el paso, accedí. Nuestras lenguas se movían en nuestras bocas como si hubiera un tipo de dance erótico mezclando nuestra saliva en una sola. Un leve gemido escapó de mis labios al sentir como Len subía sus manos por mi cintura hasta topar con uno de mis pechos.

-Leen- jadeé –N-no…puerta…el Maestro… ¡Ahh!- Realmente no pude terminar ninguna palabra al sentir cómo la lengua de Len descender a mi cuello con prisa dejando leves marcas rojizas a su paso.

-Mm, Len- gemí una vez más. Len subió esta vez ambas por manos hacia mi pecho, tomándolos y acariciarlos con fuerza debajo de mí blusa.

Me empujó hacia una pared, dejando que lo viera con más claridad. Su mirada estaba llena de lujuria, deseo y pasión, me estremecí y me excité al mismo tiempo.

Al unir una vez más nuestros labios con pasión, Len me levantó de mi trasero recargándome en la pared mientras yo enroscaba mis piernas en su cintura, era una situación incontrolable.

Quería más.

Por desgracia, el Maestro nos interrumpió en mejor momento.

-No mamen- susurró para sí mismo, pero lo logre escuchar con claridad -A ver ustedes dos, dejen de hacer sus cochinadas que me puede salir caro- dijo tapándose la frente con su mano en señal de desaprobación.

Avergonzados con separamos.

Len y yo nos miramos una vez más mientras no dejaba tener esa sensación de sentimientos encontrados mezclándose como si estuvieran en una licuadora.

Len me amaba

Len me besó

Len me exploró como lo hacía en mis más pervertidas fantasías

Len se iba a ir…

-Un momento- interrumpí la plática que tenían el Maestro con Len. Ambos voltearon a verme –Maestro, ¿Por qué despidió a Len?- pregunté mientras caminaba hacia él. El Maestro sólo soltó una risa burlona lo cual hizo que enfureciera. –Porque no sabe cantar-

¿Qué Len qué?

…

¡Claro que Len si sabes cantar! No por eso somos los Vocaloids más famosos después de Miku. ¡¿Quién se cree que es ese ruco para poder juzgar así a Len después de su video más famoso de NND que es de 3'150,130 views?!(*****)

-¿¡Cómo no sabe cantar?!- exploté tomándolo del cuello de su camisa, él sólo se limitaba a reír -¡Len es uno de los Vocaloids que le ha dado más dinero que nadie más!- dije mientras apreté más el cuello de su camisa –Len es reconocido por lo Shota que es- afirmé –Es por eso que tiene más fans locas y pervertidas que nadie más de aquí- dije 'Me incluyo en ellas' pensé

-Rin, no hace falta que me defiendas- me susurró Len mientras me abrazaba por detrás, rodeándome la cintura.

-Si _Rin_ no hace falta que defiendas a tu Len-kins- dijo con tono burlesco –Porque los dos están despedidos.

[1 hora después]

**LEN P.O.V**

Rin y yo fuimos a despedirnos de todos y tomamos nuestras cosas de nuestro respectivo cuarto, ambos estábamos tristes de que nuestro sueño se haya acabado y de tarde o temprano el Maestro nos iba a remplazar.

Rin estaba llorando.

-Tranquila Rin- la tomé de la mano mientras íbamos directo al cuarto de reciclaje y limpiaba sus lágrimas –Aunque no estemos junto a los demás, los dos siempre estaremos juntos- le dije mientras besé tiernamente sus labios. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron bastante.

-Bueno bueno hermanitos- interrumpió el Maestro –Es hora de irse que sus remplazos ya están por llegar

Rin iba a gritar, de eso estaba seguro, pero le callé colocando mi brazo alrededor de su cintura

-Vámonos Rin- le dije guiándola a la puerta. La mire con tristeza al saber que por mi egoísmo iba a abandonar su carrera –Ya se lo que piensas Len- me contestó volteándome a ver –Estoy bien, porque sólo contigo Len, soy realmente feliz (******)- contestó mostrándome una sonrisa llena de honestidad.

Abrí la puerta y vi un gran campo verde con un bote de reciclaje como si estuviera en lo más alto de un edificio. Si saltaba, iba directo al bote y desapareceríamos.

-Len, tengo miedo- me dijo Rin aferrándose a mi playera. Rin tenía miedo a las alturas –No se preocupe mi princesa- dije tomando una vez más su mano izquierda y la besé levemente –Estaré siempre con usted-

Más confiada apretó mi mano y me miró una última vez.

-¿Lista?-

-Lista-

Ambos saltamos directo al bote de reciclado, hacia nuestro fin, pero juntos.

Al sentir cómo la gravedad desaparecía, la tomé del brazo para acercarla a Mí –Te Amo Rin- contesté mientras la tomaba de la mejilla y le daba un beso en sus rosados labios –Yo también Len-

Ambos desaparecimos al terminar el beso.

CV-02 KAGAMINE RIN Y CV-02 KAGAMINE LEN ELIMINADOS

* * *

(*) Si ese cover es el único que no me gusta de los Kagamine D: /watch?v=NLF7Xde3OGM (escriban la dirección de Youtube y luego peguen esto)

(**) Esta canción me encanta! es la primera de los Kagamines que no es de amor /watch?v=zfoRKGAz6IY

(***) Una de las canciones más tristes de Len DDD; me deprime /watch?v=idLksB9YUIw

(****) Esta adaptación **NO **es mía es de Syarayamine-san /watch?v=ghEsXiwzdMg mi fandub favorito! (creo que es el único xD)

(*****) Jejeje me informé y según hoy, esos son los reviews de The Servant Of Evil en NicoNicoDouga

(******) Esa línea es de un FanMade PV de Regret Message /watch?v=yE-xbqjEaYo

¿Qué les parecio? :333 ya se yase bien pinche raro xDD pero nah~ que se va a hacer xDD

Un review por favorshito ^^


End file.
